


Gwen the Mahou (Mighty Gwen)

by Clarence_Jennette



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarence_Jennette/pseuds/Clarence_Jennette
Summary: In honor of the best character in SD, polls be damned! She was only with us for a little while but lives forever in our hearts.Sing to the tune of "Quinn the Eskimo" (a.k.a. "The Mighty Quinn") by Bob Dylan.
Kudos: 4





	Gwen the Mahou (Mighty Gwen)

Come on without  
Come on within  
You'll not see nothing like the Mighty Gwen  
Come on without  
Come on within  
You'll not see nothing like the Mighty Gwen

Everybody's making  
PR and merch  
Some are building armaments  
Like that's gonna work  
Everybody's in despair  
Every girl and boy  
But when Gwen the mahou gets here  
Everybody's gonna jump for joy

Come on without  
Come on within  
You'll not see nothing like the Mighty Gwen

I like to go just like the rest  
I like my whisky neat  
But killing fiends and dodging claws  
Just ain't my kind of feat  
Everyone's standing on the roof  
Feeding pigeons oh for sure  
But when Gwen the mahou gets here  
All the pigeons gonna run to her

Come on without  
Come on within  
You'll not see nothing like the Mighty Gwen  
Come on without  
Come on within  
You'll not see nothing like the Mighty Gwen

Let me say what I wanna say  
I can't really use the phone  
There's interference on the line  
And now Goops is on the call  
Nobody can get no sleep  
Cause Goop's there with no toes  
But when Gwen the mahou gets here  
Everybody's gonna wanna doze

Come on without  
Come on within  
You'll not see nothing like the Mighty Gwen  
Come on without  
Come on within  
You'll not see nothing like the Mighty Gwen


End file.
